starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Death Trap
250px|thumb|Clone Youth Brigade 250px|thumb|Bossk & Aurra Sing Death Trap is de twintigste aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Calm before the storm! A rare and welcome respite from endless battle awaits Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu as they travel through deep space aboard the Jedi cruiser Endurance. Preparing to rendezvous with a Republic frigate, the Jedi remain unaware of a deadly peril lying hidden in their midst.... Synopsis De Clone Youth Brigade onder leiding van Sergeant Crasher bevindt zich aan boord van de Endurance onder het bevel van Admiral Killian. Eén van de nieuwe Clone kadetten is Lucky die is overgeplaatst van een andere groep. Niemand van de kadetten weet echter dat dit Boba Fett is die geïnfiltreerd is in hun groep. Door de komst van Anakin Skywalker en Mace Windu krijgen de kadetten dé uitgelezen kans om te zien hoe de Jedi opereren. Een boodschap van Obi-Wan Kenobi stelt hun lessen echter uit en vervolgens worden de Clones naar de Quad Guns gestuurd. Admiral Killian en Gunnery Sergeant Fury willen de kadetten testen door hen te laten vuren op gelanceerde projectielen. Twee kadetten falen, maar wanneer ‘’Lucky’’ het wapen bestuurt, schiet hij meteen raak. Ook wanneer er drie projectielen tegelijk worden afgevuurd, kan de Clone hen meteen neerhalen. Killian en de kadetten zijn onder de indruk van Fetts kunde. Wanneer de kadetten zich verplaatsen, kan Boba de groep onopgemerkt verlaten. Hij wordt tegengehouden door Clones, maar hij maakt hen wijs dat hij naar Mace Windus vertrek is geroepen. Daar aangekomen, plant hij een valstrik nadat hij heeft gecommuniceerd met Aurra Sing. Fett kan ongezien weer bij de groep kadetten aanpikken die door het schip marcheren. Windu wordt door een Clone tegengehouden wanneer hij zijn kamer wil betreden omdat Anakin dringend Mace nodig heeft. Windu laat de Clone wat naar zijn kamer brengen, wat resulteert in een explosie en de dood van de Clone. Windu beseft dat er een verrader aan boord is. Mace, Anakin en Ponds lichten de andere Clones in over de gebeurtenissen. Boba Fett vraagt raad aan Aurra Sing nu zijn plan is foutgelopen. Zij raadt hem aan om de reactor op te blazen. Fett kan alweer wegsluipen maar in de kern komt hij CC-1477 tegen. De Clone kan Boba niet zomaar laten vertrekken omwille van veiligheidprocedure. Fett vraagt of hij de DC-15A Blaster Rifle mag bekijken en als dat is gebeurd, verdooft hij de Clone. Vervolgens schiet hij de kern aan flarden zodat de Endurance begint te daveren op haar grondvesten. De Jedi kunnen net verhinderen dat Killian in de ruimte wordt gezogen. Ze beseffen nu dat het pas echt menens wordt en terwijl Killian weigert zijn schip te verlaten, vertrekken de kadetten in Escape Pods en de Jedi in hun Jedi Interceptors. Boba zit samen in de Pod met Whiplash, Jax en Hotshot. Hij kan meteen de Pod saboteren zodat het zijn traject niet kan voltooien. De Jedi zijn ondertussen op zoek naar de saboteur in de Escape Pods. De kadetten horen de motoren van een schip naderen. De Slave I dokt met de Pod en Aurra Sing en Bossk blijken het schip te hebben bestuurd. Zij feliciteren Boba Fett met zijn prestatie. De kadetten kunnen niet geloven dat Fett een verrader is en hoewel Boba dit niet wenst, beveelt Aurra hem om de kadetten achter te laten in de ruimte. Gelukkig komen de Jedi hen snel op het spoor en kunnen ze worden gered, maar met Admiral Killian is er geen contact meer gekomen nadat hij de Endurance op Vanqor probeerde te landen. Debuut *Bossk - (in CW) *Boba Fett - (in CW) *Endurance *Slave I - (in CW) *Clone Youth Brigade *Admiral Kilian *Sergeant Crasher *Sergeant Fury *Whiplash / Clone Cadet-1174 *Hotshot *Jax *''Lucky'' / Clone Cadet-327 *Clone Cadet-1151 *CC-1477 Cast *Daniel Logan - Boba Fett *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Terence Carson - Mace Windu *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Jaime King - Aurra Sing Bron *Death Trap op SW.com category:Televisie